Shadow Fox or Misplaced Kitsune
by Zaara the black
Summary: Recently in the streets of Gothem a figure has been seen cleaning up the streets. The only thing that we have to go on who or what it is is the Fox emblem that has been found. Thus the police have dubbed him Shadow fox. "Shadow Fox huh? More like Misplaced Kitsune,"
1. Chapter 1

Cat: Naruto X Batman Beyond

Title: Shadow Fox or Misplaced Kitsune

Rating: M

Pairing: Terry X Max, Naruto X Dee&Dee/Inq

Summary: Recently in the streets of Gothem a figure has been seen cleaning up the streets. The only thing that we have to go on who or what it is is the Fox emblem that has been found. Thus the police have dubbed him Shadow fox. "Shadow Fox huh? More like Misplaced Kitsune,"

Killjoy:AHHH! Gothem City It's just how I remember it... Is that A flying car

Max: Welome to New Gothem.

Terry: Slag it. You must be my new bosses

Zaara: Killjoy How long have we been asleep

Naruto: I want to Drive

Max: HELL NO

We do not own Naruto or Batman Beyond.

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback/Text_

Communications

000000000000000

(Gothem city- 3 months after the Cobra incident)

A gang of criminals blow open a vault holding tech that was worth a fortune. Each member of the gang carried a rifle-blaster. The leader of the group wore modified Demolition armor MkIII. His fists were much stronger then anyone would have thought.

Minion one laughed at he stuffed his back full of tech. "We'll be rich in no time for selling this," said the man.

"Don't lose sight. Batman could be here at any minute," said the Boss.

"Why worry about the bat when you have to deal with a fox?" asked a voice from the shadow.

The men dropped their bags and looked into the shadows were a figure was standing. The figure walked out and one of the men instantly paled. "So the stories of the Fox are true.

Standing before them was a man who stood at 6'1" they couldn't tell anything else about him though. He wore a full face mask over his head, a full black body suit with strange orange symbol on the chest, gloves, a tan belt that held several pockets, two blades strapped to his back and finally a pair of black combat boots.

Removing one of the swords from his back he lowered himself into a stance before charging at the men. They fired aiming to take the man down, but every shot was either blocked or avoided. Before the first guy knew it the figure was up on him and did a downward spinning slash that cut the rifle! Once the rifle was gone the guy was hit in the shoulder with the back side of the blade sending him to the ground in a hep.

The other criminals broke ranks and ran.

Shadow Fox didn't like this so throw out his left hand and razor sharp projectiles flow out and hit the men in their backs shocking them. The Boss turned to Shadow and growled before charging and throwing punches. With unnatural reflexes he moved out of the way of the man, before the man overexerted himself and left himself wide open. Fox took his blade and cur into the hydrologist tubes. The left arm stopped funtioning before it dropped like a dead weight.

Shadow sighed before putting his hand on the hatch and sealing it with heat. "Stick around. The cops should be here soon," said Shadow before vanishing in the shadows.

Not far away a Bat watched with narrowed eyes.

"Well?" came a voice in his ear.

"Whoever this guy is he's good. Almost as good as me," said the figure as his invisibility subsided.

Sticking to the side of the building was the Tomorrow Knight Terry McGnnies AKA batman. He stood at 6'3", wearing his full batman suit which was pitch black, with a red bat on the chest, and a utility belt built into the suit. If it wasn't for the suit you would see his pale skin, ice blue eyes, and black hair.

"He's not as good as you he's better. He took them out without so much as a wasted movement," said the voice on the other end of the line. The voice that belonged to his mentor and the former batman Bruce Wayne.

"I guess. Since he beat me to the punch mind if I get back to Max?" asked Terry

"Since you and her got together you've been a lot more focused," said Bruce. You could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Terry shuck his head. "Slag it. Dana started to date Nelson. Max and I were just a better fit," said Terry.

"Uh-huh. Take the rest of the night off," said Bruce cutting the connection.

Terry allowed the Mag-locks on his hands and feet to disengage before he took off into the night.

(Apartment of Uzumaki Naruto)

The young 17 going on 18 year old man woke up in his bed and looked to his side and smirked. "Good morning love," said Naruto.

The girl beside him growled in annoyance. "I should have mae you sleep on the crouch," said the woman getting up.

But you would have missed my warmth," said Naruto only to get lightly smacked in the face by a fox tail.

"Not the point. When you saved me all those months ago and said that you needed a partner I assumed for sex. Not to help you fight crime," said the girl

Naruto sighed. "Hey your the braniac here. The sex is just a bonus," said a smirking Naruto.

The girl shuck her head. This was one of their normal jokes. They were sleeping together in the same bed since they didn't have any type of attraction to each other. If anything they were the worst of good friends.

Naruto sat up and eyed the girl before him and he had to admit that she was sexy. She was of Japanese descent, long red hair that flowed to the middle of her back, dark amber eyes, Perfect body, and thanks to the bit of spliced DNA inside of her she had the tail and ears of a fox.

The girl walked to a closet and quickly dawned a long sleeve white shirt, a half black, half red vest, a plaid skirt, a black bereatt that was perfectly modeled, white stockings and black sneakers.

Naruto got up and quickly pulled on a white/orange shirt, blue jean pants, and black boots. Over that he pulled on a black leather jacket. The last thing he did was grab a kunai and put it inside of his hidden holster.

"So any information from the network Ayako-chan?" asked Naruto.

Ayako grabbed her 'work' laptop and quickly set out to deal with the information. After several minutes she closed it and looked at Naruto.

"They haven't been straightened since the last report said they were in Gothem. It's most likely that they haven't moved. We should wrap this up before the Council sends in backup," said Ayako.

Naruto sighed. "I get that," said Naruto looking out the apartment window. "But here in this city of sin you can't turn away or blink when staring at the darkness,"

(Max's Apartment)

Terry awoke to the smell of his girlfriends cooking. He groaned since he had only about 4 hours of sleep. Terry got out of bed in nothing but a pair of boxers and made his way into the living room after finding his pants and a black shirt. Taking a seat at the table he activated the TV and started to watch the news.

"I see someone is finally getting use to the idea of being a late nigher," came the voice of Terry's long time best friend and current girlfriend Max.

Max stood at a good 5'6" with a body that made many men want to kill for her chocolate colored skin, a hot pink hair styled in a pixie cut, dark brown eyes, wearing a pair of skin black short, a yellow shirt with the top half being black, white sneakers, an arm band and finally around her neck was a platinum cross that Terry had brought her.

"So you find out anything about fox?" asked Max as she set a plate in front of Terry.

Terry sighed and he cut into his food. "only that he's slagging good at what he does. It seems that it's all natural to. Without a through scan of either his suit or blood I can't be sure," said Terry. "Any leads on new arrivals?:"

Max shuck her head. "With over 200 people arriving in gothem every week or so narrowing it down is next to impossible. Even with how good I am," said Max

terry sighed. "No chance of finding anything inside of the immigration offices or from police files?" asked Terry.

Max put a tablet on the table and handed it to terry. "Only that the weapon he used was a Japanese made weapon. A kunai. He was good with it took. He really only needed to hit his target to get take them out. The rest was just for flash," said max.

terry narrowed his eyes. "in any case we're not going to figure anything else out right now. Lets get to school," said terry.

(At the school)

Several people gathered awaiting the first bell. In the schools parking lot Dana Tan, her Friend Chelsea and their boyfriends were hanging out.

"So what's up with terr lately?" asked Blaze. The one girl Dana had no love for. Especially since she was a looking to get with terry.

"I don't know Blade. We don't really talk anymore," said Dana crossing her arms under her chest.

Dana blow her hair out of her face, before glaring at Blaze trying to turn her into her name sake. Before the little argument could go any further a mother cycle pulled up next to them with two people on it. Dana watched as they got off and took off their helmets.

The guys grinned at the girl while the girls had blushes on their faces while looking at the boy. One of the jocks walked over and put his arm around the girl.

"My name's Jack. Whats yours babe?" asked jack.

The girl frowned, but before she could do anything the boy grabbed jack's arm and twisted it behind his back. Jack gasped in pain. "That is my sister Ayako. I'm her brother Naruto. If you want to keep your arm don't ever touch her again," said Naruto pushing him forward.

Jack stumbled a few feet before righting himself and turning to glare at Naruto. Before he could do anything else he found a knee to his face courtesy of Ayako. Jack hit the ground holding his face and nearly yelling in pain. Nelson and his crew were about to join the fray.

"This is bad," said Naruto sticking his hand inside of his pockets.

"He shouldn't have touched me," said Ayako putting her fists out.

Nelson charged at Naruto only to stop as a black car pulled up. Out stepped Terry and his girl max. Dana glared at Max while max didn't look away. There was natural disrespect between them centered around Terry. Dana blamed Max and Mr. Wayne for driving Terry from her, before max stuck her claws into Terry. Max was on another level feeling that Dana didn't understand that Terry had suffered far to much in his short life.

"What's going on here?" asked Terry.

Nelson took a step back away from Terry not wanting to fight him. "Come on let's go," said nelson putting his hand around Dana and walkngi away.

"Sorry about that He's a real dick," said Terry.

Naruto smiled at him. "It's fine. Me and my sister just transferred here. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is my baby sister Ayako," said Naruto only for Ayako to elbow Naruto.

"Only by 13 months," said Ayako.

Max laughed. "my name is max. This big lug here his my boyfriend and best friend Terry," said Max.

Naruto shuck terry's hand as Ayako shuck max's.

"Lets get you two set up," said Max leading them to the administration office.

(6th period. Gym)

Terry was on the weights and lifting with Max not far off doing light cardio. Once Terry finished his last rep he sat up and wiped his face.

"Not bad Terry," said Naruto as he and Ayako approached Terry and Max.

Naruto wore orange shorts and a black muscle shirt, and Ayako wore a red long sleeve leotard with long sleeves and black spandex shorts underneath.

"Thanks said Terry wiping his face.

How about a spar though?" asked Naruto.

"You box?" asked Terry as they made their way to the ring.

"Not really. I learned the basics though," said naruto as he stepped into the ring.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as naruto and Terry dawned blue and red gloves respectivly. Once they put on the gear The couch set the bell for a two minute spar.

"You'd better not lose babe," said Max giving Terry a kiss on the cheek.

"Crush him Naruto," said Ayako.

The bell rang as Terry and Naruto circled each other. Terry stepped in and started to throw punches at Naruto hoping that with his skills as 'Batman' would help his speed. Naruto was keeping up with each attack that Terry throw and in fact was dodging them. Terry went to a hook that Naruto ducked.

"Your Open!" yelled Naruto launching an Uppercut into Terry's jaw!

Terry hit the ground hard and out like a light. Everyone was surprised by how quickly terry lost to the new kid! Max jumped into the ring and put Terry's head into her lap.

"Terry are you okay!?" asked max.

Terry sat up and groaned. "What hit me?" asked Terry.

Ayako sighed. "That was sloppy. The target was off by 4 percent and that punch was only 36 percent of your full power," said Ayako.

"I wasn't aiming to kill him Ayako. It was a friendly sparing match," said Naruto taking off his gloves.

Max was shocked by that they were talking about. Almost like... like he was a trained killer. Ayako grabbed onto Naruto's arm as they began to leave.

0000000000000

Killjoy: That was a good Start

Zaara: Yes it was.

Delia: Is it ready Deedee

Deidra: Yep Deedee


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: naruto X Batman Beyond

Title: Shadow Fox

Rating: M

Pairing: Terry X Max, Naruto X Dee&Dee/Inq

Summary: Recently in the streets of Gothem a figure has been seen cleaning up the streets. The only thing that we have to go on who or what it is is the Fox emblem that has been found. Thues the police have dubbed him Shadow fox. "Shadow Fox huh? More like Misplaced Kitsune,"

Zaara: Alright yall ready for chapter 2?

Killjoy: Yeah lets do it.

Max: Great to be here

Terry: yeah. Even if killjoy is a dildo

Killjoy: Oh for the love of...

Zaara: This is gonna be good

Note: This actually did a lot better then I thought it would.

000000000000000000

(Bat Cave- 6:20)

"I'm telling you Mr. Wayne that guy knocked Terry flat with one punch," said Max sitting next to the counsel.

Over the last year Bruce had gradually accepted Max as Terry's partner and his 'Alfred'. She had been pushing to become bat-girl, but only one person had the power to make her Batgirl... and it wasn't Bruce.

Mr. Wayne. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Tech, former Playboy Billionaire, 1 of the 7 Founders of the Justice League (Part Timer) and former Batman. He was in his early to mid 50's, dark gray hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a gray turtle neck, and a black suit. Next to him on the ground was Ace a black rockwheler mix.

"Really. Then we need to up your training Terry," said Bruce

"Go easy on the kid Bruce. I remember a time or two when you got knocked flat," said Barbra Gordan, Chief of the GCPD, wife of the mayor and former batgirl and teacher to the 'next' Batgirl.

"It wasn't that funny Max. My chin still hurts," said terry rubbing along the spot he got hit.

Max got up from her spot and kissed Terry on the chin. "Better crybaby?" asked Max with a smirk.

Terry smiled at his girlfriend. "As much as I'd like to continue this. I have a patrol to do," said Terry putting on his mask and allowing the voice preamitors to activate and mask his normal voice.

He got in the batmobile and drove out of the cave.

(at Naruto and Akyno's apartment)

Naruto wore most of his suit except for his mask as Ayako sat next to him in front of a monitor with 5 blacked out screens with only voice showing on them.

 _"Are you making a report Team Kitsune?" asked the Middle screen._

"Yes sir. Gothem is as expected, even in this new age. Riddled with crime, injustice, and death. Vixen and I have taken precautions as ordered to minimize threats," said Fox.

" _What about the batman?" asked Screen L/R_

"Currently Active. We have yet to make contact," said Vixen.

" _We don't need the Bat or justice League investigating us. Make sure to keep them as far away as possible," said Screen U/R_

Fox and Vixen bowed. "Hai,"

The screen turned blank and the lights came on.

"Damn geezers telling us how to run our operation," said Naruto

Vixen got up and activated the monitors. Vixen was the brains behind their operation. The only phrase to describe her was 'She had the world on tap'. No computer was safe from her skilled mind and fingers. Once she was in a system she could bring the house down in a matter of minutes.

"Anything good happening tonight?" asked Naruto as he opened the closet and retrieved several kunai and bombs.

"Nothing to big. Only a few small crimes that the bat and local PD can handle," said Vixen.

Naruto pulled on his mask and stepped into the shadows. "Not everything is so cut and dry my dear," said Naruto

Vixen snorted as she felt Naruto vanish. "That's what you say Naruto," said Vixen putting on her visor and Mind-diving into the web.

(In the batcave)

SPLASH!

Max's head popped out the water with a gasp as she looked at her opponent with a glare. Say what you want about her Barbra Gordon was still a force to be reckoned with in terms of skill. Even if she was 62 years old. Max got out of the water and glared at the older woman who had removed her normal jacket and gun holster and was wearing a utility belt.

"All I did was kick you! If you want to help Terry then your going to have to tough it out girl," said Barbra.

Mac got out the water and charged at Barbra throwing punches and kicks that If Barbra was 20 years younger and less experienced would have had her on the ropes, but seeing as she had been in fights with superhuman, shot and paralyzed. This was nothing for her.

" _I'm going to do it. I'm going to stand by Terry," thought Max_

(Gothem City) [Every time Naruto and Terry are in their costumes they will be refrere by there respective names Shadow and Batman]

Shadow sat on a rooftop trying to find anything in the police reports. So far it looked like everything was quiet tonight. He got up and radioed his partner.

"Vixen can you hear me?" asked Shadow.

"Yes? What's wrong?" asked Vixen.

"Nothing to report currently. I'm returning to base," said Shadow.

"Alright. A slow night is a good night," said Vixen.

Stopping communication with his comrade he prepared to leave, but swiftly drew his sword and cur the batorang that would had cut him. Turning Shadow saw Batman behind in standing there with his arms crossed.

"Can I help you batman?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah you can. I've been monitoring you for a while now and I have to ask... what are you up to?" asked Batman.

Shadow sheathed his sword. "Nothing," said Shadow.

Batman raised an eye at this. "Bull. No one runs around in a suit and mask these days without a reason," said Batman.

"Your one to talk Bat-man, but True. I work for an Organization that is dedicated to cleaning up the streets of Gotham. No the world, by whatever means necessary," said Shadow.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I have that covered," said Batman.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Just like the Royal Flush gang? The Kobra incident? The Jokers that are still running wild all over this city. No! You don't have it under control. I even heard how you got that ass kicked by the Justice League. You need help kid. I'm that help," said Shadow.

"No thanks," said Batman.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and put a pointed a finger at Batman. "You don't get it do you? Gothem is one of several cities that are targeted by the Organization I work with. I'm a monitor and if they don't like what they hear. Nobody in this city is going to be safe. You, your loved ones, the guy walking down the street! If they don't like it, they will purge this city!"

Batman didn't like the sound of that. "So what does that make you?" asked Batman.

"The man standing between a mountain of bodies and a ocean of blood," said Shadow

"Does that make you my friend or my enemy?" asked Batman.

"I'm what you make of me Batman. We can be friends. The type of friends that don't talk, don't write, don't message each other on facebook, and never really see each other again. Or we can be some dogs scrapping over a piece of turf that doesn't belong to us. Your call Bats," said Fox

Batman smirked. "Wuff!" said Batman punching Shadow in the face.

Shadow went flying and rolled across the roof. "Hey Vixen," said Naruto

 _"What is it hun?" asked Vixen_

"What's for dinner?" asked Shadow.

"Steak. Why?" asked Vixen

"I'm going to be late. I got a bat to kill," said Shadow pulling

Shadow got up and charged at batman. The two men began trading punches and kicks. Shadow landed a heavy hay-maker to Batman that staggered him, bu before he could get to far away Shadow grabbed him by the arm and headbutted him in the mouth sending him flying into the ground. Batman rolled to his knees as a boot stomped into the ground where he just was.

"Your not going to win Bat's. I've been trained to take down people like you. Even the justice league would be hard pressed to beat my organization," said Shadow.

Batman got into a stand preparing to keep fighting, but a black whip wrapped around him and shocked him. Batman screamed in pain. As smoke rose off his body. Batman fell to the ground and turned to look at the person who was holding the whip.

It was a woman. She was petite. She wore a black body suit with a green kimono over it, black gloves, and a fox type demon mask with a large green eyes.

"What are you doing here Vixan?" asked Shadow. "I could have handled this myself," said Shadow.

"I know you could have handled it yourself. I didn't feel like waiting for you to come home and eat," said Vixen as she walked up to her 'partner' with an audible click of her heels.

"So sorry," said Shadow before looking down at batman. "You just made your choice Batman. You may be a bat that hides in the shadows, but I am the shadows.

Terry looked at the two before he passed out.

(30 minutes later)

Terry woke up looking at his girlfriend and his mentor. He slowly got up and winced. "What happened?"asked Terry.

"You got beat by that guy shadow and that girl," said Max as she examined Terry's suit. "Mrs Gordon picked you up and brought you back to the bat cave,"

"That guy was tough. I mean he was meta-human tough. And that girl... I didn't even hear her walk up behind me. Even with the Bat suits boosters adding to my senses and power.," said Terry.

Bruce took a seat in front of the suit and started to tinker with it. "I'm not surprised that you lost. That fight could have gone either way to tell the truth," said Bruce.

"What do you mean old man?" asked Terry.

"What I mean is that you've never had to face an equal. You faced several people who are close, but never a true equal. I should have taught you this in the beginning but you will always encounter three types of people in this world as Batman. Allies, Enemies who are weaker then you and Equals," said Bruce.

"Have you ever encountered an Equal?" asked Max.

"Three. The Joker. Deathstroke, and Bane. If this Shadow has a partner then he's not just dangerous he's bad for your health," said Bruce.

"Your one to talk," said Terry.

"Come back tomorrow and the suit will be fixed," said Bruce.

"Joy. I'm taking Terry home. He needs his rest after what happened," said Max helping her boyfriend to his feet.

"Try not to stay up to late," said Bruce. "You have school in the morning,"

000000000000000000

Killjoy: That was good

Zaara: Okay chapter 2 complete.

Max: Why don't I get to be with Naruto

Inq: MMMM. Your just Jealous


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: Naruto X Batman Beyond

Title: Shadow Fox or Misplaced Kitsune?

Rating: M

Pairing: Terry X Max, Naruto X Dee&Dee/Inuqc

Summary: Recently in the streets of Gothem a figure has been seen cleaning up the streets. The only thing that we have to go on who or what it is is the Fox emblem that has been found. Thus the police have dubbed him Shadow fox. "Shadow Fox huh? More like Misplaced Kitsune,"

Killjoy: Ahhhhh and here we are again.

Zaara: Gothem... I should not be here

Harly-D: Mmm things are getting interesting aren't they

Max: Where is Terry?

Quinn-D: They are indeed

00000000000000000

(Gothem Academy for young ladies

11:30 a.m.)

Two young ladies sighed in relief as the bell for lunch rang out. Delia and Deidra. They looked exactly the same. At 18 both were quite beautiful young ladies. Both had the figure of their grandmother from her days as a member and princess of the Criminal underworld. They stood at 5'6" with C-cup breasts and legs that went for miles, blonde hair, with Delia's being in a pixie cut, while Deidra's was shoulder length, light blue eyes,both wore the school uniform of a maroon jacket, a black and maroon plaid skirt, black stockings, and brown flats.

It had been almost two years since they had teamed up with Joker and had been arrested. Part of their Probation had been to attended the All Girls School. In addition they had to cut all ties to the JokerZ gang. They missed the freedom, the Party life style, and being able to run around and do what they want with no regard for the law.

"I swear that pig Hunter keep's staring at me," said Delia as they got into their car to leave the campus.

The Young Ladies Academy just so happened to share space with the Gothem Gentelmens Education Center. So they often ran into rich boys with to much time and money on their hands.

"I know right. And his little toddy Vince is no better," said Deidra.

Delia sighed as she took off to the nearest burger joint to get something to eat. "What happened to us sis?" asked Delia. "We were members of the strongest and most influential gang in all of Gothem, now look at us we are reduced to... school girls," said Delia lifting the edge of her skirt in annoyance.

Deidra looked at her sister and wanted to slap her. They had had this conversation the day that they were given the choice to either serve 10 to 25 for Domestic Terrorism or cut all ties to their Lives as 'DeeDee of the JokerZ' and serve 3 years of probation and a year of community service. Deidra loved her sister to death, but slag if she wasn't a whiny bitch very often.

"Leave it sis. That life is over and done with," said Deidra almost sadly as she looked out of the window and growled in anger. "Heads up sis. Looks like the Goon squad is coming for us!"

Delia landed the Sky car in front of the Burger house and hopped out. They both hopped out of the car with a pair of gloves on and Deidra pulling her hair into a ponytail. They may have been on probation, but they still kept their skills sharp.

The car that landed behind them was the latest modal that belonged to Hunter Dragan. He was from old Money. Next to him was his little groupie Vince Walters. He had been Hunter's wing man for a few years and one day would be the man behind the man, when Hunter took over his family's business.

"Hey Dee-baby," said Hunter smiling that melted other girls hearts, but made Delia sick to her stomach.

"Kill me now you slagging creep," Said Delia.

Hunter growled in annoyance before he and his boy charged at them. Delia flipped over her sister and brought her leg down on the Largest goon in hunter's gang. The man groaned in pain as he grabbed his shoulder. Deidra spun around her sister and hit the other goon with a High kick sending him to the ground with bleeding teeth.

Hunter frowned at this. He wasn't about to get his teeth kicked in just because two bitches didn't know their place. Helping his guys up he took them away.

The twins gathered their stuff and went into the joint to eat. Not far away a young man was eating some fries as he put his stuff away.

"Well now that is interesting," said Naruto eating another fry

(A few hours after)

Delia looked in the mirror putting on the finishing touches to her makeup. She wore a black top that showed off her stomach, white skirt, and red heeled boots.

"Hot Date Delia?" asked Deidra who was dressed in her night shirt and boy shorts.

"You could say that. I heard about a rave Downtown and wanted to check it out," said Delia.

Deidra narrowed her eyes. "No! No slagging way! We made a promise to Grandma. To each other that we would get back on the right path. This is not the right path," said Deidra

Delia sighed. "Grow up sis. We were on our own for a long time. Grandma was in the home, Mom was in and out of Rehab and who the hell knows what happened to a deadbeat dad!" yelled Delia heated.

"We don't need to be the third generation. The fact that _**THE**_ Joker is our Granda should tell you something," said Deidra.

Delia snorted before leaving, not answering her sister

(At the Point)

The point was Gothem's newest club and hottest spot for young people. Especially a girl looking for a night of fun. Sure her sister was more then ready 'to get right' as their granny had put it. Delia was just looking to have her fun. Life was to short not to enjoy yourself. Sure she knew that at one point she would have to get real about her life, but not for a while.

She stepped up to the door and payed her 10 creds to get in. Once in she looked around and could already feeling her body move to the beat of the night. Before she knew it she was on the dance floor with a guy and she was grinding her body on his. She felt his hands on her hips and move with her body. She could already smell the achoal and drugs on him and feel his member though his pants. He was high and he was horny. Delia gave an inward snort. She was no virgin, but she wasn't looking for that kind of party tonight. Maybe a good make out and groping, but no sex. Not tonight.

Before long she was in the corner with the guy kissing him, his hands were all over her body, especially her legs, before long she felt his hand try to go up her skirt. She pushed his hand down.

"Slowdown baby," panted Delia. "We have all night,"

"Yeah. We do," said the man pulling out a knife.

Delia froze as he put it to her throat. She didn't understand what was happening? She had been in predicaments like this hundreds of times and always had an out. At least she always had her sister and her gang, now she was by herself.

A shadow rushed out and blasted the Man with a boot straight to the face. The man held his now broken nose. Delia screamed as the shadow ponucned on her Attacker and began what could only be the most brutal beating of anyone's life... Was his leg suppose to bend like that?

Her attacker was dropped as yer savior clapped his hands as if getting rid of dust.

"Trash is always Trash no matter where people go," said the man.

Delia gave him a once over and had to admit that he was cute. He dressed well and looked like he was more then a slagging punk. Maybe she would have her fun after all.

"Hey big guy what's your name?" asked Delia

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto.

"Well thanks for the help Uzumaki," said Delia.

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, but your mistaken. My given name is Naruto and my Family name is Uzumaki. I'm ½ Japanese. My mother and Father are both Half Japanese. My father is Half British and my mother Half American," said Naruto.

"Uhh Exotic," said Delia as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "So what do you do?"

"I'm in High School, but I run my Father's company in my spare time," said Naruto.

Delia smiled. "Well handsome what say you and I have some fun," said Delia.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Naruto?"

"I can think of a few things," said Naruto smirking.

(a few hours Later)

Deidra was getting worried about her sister. She had called her phone a few times, but got no response from her phone. She had sent several texts and was about to call the cops to find her when the door opened and her sister walked in.

"Delia where the hell have you been!" asked/yelled Deidra. "I was getting worried sis!"

Delia looked at her sister before sighing. "I met a guy and we hit it off. I've been with him for the last few hours," said Delia.

"Did you use protection?" asked Deidra.

Delia glared at her sister. "God Dee we didn't do anything! We just talked and went to eat. You make it sound like I'm some kind of ho!" yelled Delia

"If the fucking shoe fits then yeah! I'm calling you a fucking ho!"

Delia screamed in rage before stalking off to her room and slamming her door shut. She hoped on her bed. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Naruto. I hope I didn't wake you," said Delia.

 _Naruto chuckled. "No in fact I was just getting ready for some work," said Naruto._

(a week later)

Deidra was worried about her sister. For the past week she had come home and went straight to her room and wouldn't come out unless it was for the bathroom or to eat.

Deidra glared at her sister as she pulled out her phone and began to talk to someone on the other end.

(With Naruto)

Naruto hung up the phone as he finished talking to his 'girlfriend'. For the last week he had been speaking with and building a relationship with Delia Quinn. She was proving to be a girl that gave in to her emotions quite easily. She was already somewhat set in her ways and was looking to stay in her ways. She would be a valuable ally if he could turn her and her sister.

"So do we have any jobs tonight?" asked Naruto.

"No. The big guys are being quiet. Take the night off. I'll patrol the city," said Vixen.

"You sure?" asked Naruto looking at her as she discarded her clothes in favor of her suit.

"I'm sure. Besides... The world needs to know about your partner," said Vixen.

(Downtown Gothem)

"WHOA!" yelled Bat-girl as she hit the roof and rolled.

Bat-girl stood up and rubbed her backside in pain. Bat-girl's suit was streamlined and tight fitting and more blackish-purple then her 'partner's' suit was. Instead of a full mask like him she had a yellow visor with a black pull up mask. Sitting in the middle of her chest was a yellow bat like print.

"That hurt," said Bat-girl rubbing her face

"Don't worry. It took Terry sometime to get use to it to," said Bruce in her ear.

"Why am I patrolling alone? Shouldn't I be teaming with Terry to... you know learn how this thing goes?" asked Bat-girl.

"I was young once. I know how kids get up to on patrol. Ask Dick and Barbra about it one day. Besides your going to have to get use to him not being there all the time," said Bruce.

"Not something I wanted to hear," said Terry.

"Keep talking Terry," said Bat-girl.

"Anything on your end?" asked Terry.

"No. Nothing. It's probably best to just pack it in for the night," said Bat-girl.

"Met you back at the mansion?" asked Terry.

"Yeah. See you soon honey," said Bat-girl cutting the link.

She starched out before looking over the city. She still couldn't believe that even after helping Terry for more then 3 years as 'Alfred' she was now on the front-lines. She was so excited to finally be a member of the Batman Crime family. Okay so currently it was just Bruce, Terry, and herself, but Terry had plans to being the Family back. He had even scouted several prospers. She herself didn't really see the need for the extra muscle. They had done good on their own for several years.

Bat-girl was brought out of her thoughts as her suits internal alarm went off. "Break in. Terry I just got an alert It's on 96th and Storm. That's a Wayne-Tech Master Server," said Bat-girl.

"I got it too. I'm 15 minutes out from that location.," said Terry

"I can be there in two minutes," said Bat-girl.

"Be careful. We don't know who or what it is and I don't want you to get hurt," said Terry.

"I will ter-bear," said Bat-girl before cutting the link.

(Wayne-Tech, Level 36, Master Server

1130)

Vixen sat at the desk tapping away at the keyboard. The master server was huge and the information she was looking for was housed behind 14 levels of incription. She had already creaked 10.

"If this is the Best Wayne has then he is getting on in years," said Vixen.

"Hurry up. I was monitoring you and you tripped some trap in the system. I managed to reroute the system, but You have less then 10 minutes before it finds the right boards," said Naruto.

"All I need is a minute," said Vixen

Vixen jumped out of the way as a bat-o-rang hit the computer making sparks fly.

"You know I was on a schedule," said Batgirl as she sat in the window. "Now I can't see my boyfriend,"

Vixen looked at her watch. "That's the least of your problems little girl. I'm going to have to kill you now," said Vixen unsheating a knife.

000000000000000000000

Zaara: Man. Vixen is mean.

Killjoy: Yikes and Wow

Max: Terry... why were you talking with them?

Terry: I say nothing due to my girlfriend being in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat: Naruto X Batman Beyond

Title: Shadow Fox Or misplaced Kitsune

Rating: M

Pairing: Terry X Max, Naruto X Dee&Dee/Inuqc

Summary: Recently in the streets of Gothem a figure has been seen cleaning up the streets. The only thing that we have to go on who or what it is is the Fox emblem that has been found. Thus the police have dubbed him Shadow fox. "Shadow Fox huh? More like Misplaced Kitsune,"

Zaara: This is gonna be good

Killjoy: Hmmm? Will her life get better soon

Inq: Really Now.

Max: Let the show begin

Speech

 _Thought/Flashback/Text_

Communications

00000000000000000000

Location: 96th and Storm

Bat-girl let out a grunt as she hit a large networking server and bounced off of it, before finding hammering fists inside of her gut. The Dark maiden doubled over in pain, before she was kicked. She had started fighting Vixen only a few minutes ago and already she was getting the stuffing kicked out of her. Vixen stopped her ruthless assault and grabbed Bat-girl by her suit before throwing her at the terminal. Bat-girl hit the terminal and bounced off of it. Bat-girl stood up and grabbed two bat-o-rangs before jumping left and throwing them at Vixen. Vixen knocked them off course, but lost sight of Bat-girl among the shadows.

 _"Vixen break off now," said Naruto in her ear._

"No. I want to play a bit more. I hardly ever gt to have fun," said Vixen a smile forming on her face.

 _"You got the data so get your ass...," started Naruto only to be cut off_

Vixen closed her eyes and focused on the surrounding area. As much as she hated i,t she was a different type then Naruto. Where his ability's lay in combat and assassination her's lie in the more subtle arts of information gathering. She was most proud of her hearing and heat sensing. It had saved her several times in many fights. Vixen drew a knife and throw it to her right and up at a 110 degree angle. The knife hit it's mark as Bat-girl too the knife in her arm.

Bat-girl held her arm as she tried to run from her enemy. Only to yell in pain as another knife impacted her left leg.

" _How the hell are these blades piercing my armor!?" thought Bat-girl._

"Amazing isn't it? My blades are sharper then any normal person can bare. Laser-sharpened down to the Mirco level. I specialize in information gathering. That means hacking, seduction, and... torture. Bad luck for you lil girl," said Vixen drawing another knife before she walked up to Bat-girl and was about to impale her when she was kicked and sent flying.

"Sorry. I can't let my girl die before our date," said Batman.

"Well the gangs all here," said Kitsune appearing out of the shadows with his sword drawn.

Batman stood in front of bat-girl. "I'm going to make you regret what you did to Bat-girl,"

Kitsune held up his hand stopping him. " Wait a minute Batman. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to take my partner away before this gets out of hand. The information we took is inconsequential. Nothing but trivial stuff that any 2 bit hacker could find on the web," said Kitsune.

"Then why risk taking it?" asked Bat-girl.

"I don't know. That's above my pay grade. My bosses are the ones who want it," said Kitsune before taking a smoke-bomb out of his pocket and throwing it on the ground.

Batman shielded Bat-girl from the smoke. When the smoke cleared they were gone.

Location: Gothem City

Apartment of Naruto and Yoko.

0000

The shower ran as Ayako washed her body of sweat. Standing just outside of the door was Naruto. In his arm was a towel.

"What you did was reckless Ayako. Taking on Bat-girl was not something you should have done," Said Naruto with a frown on his face

"You are taking this too far brother. I was carrying out the mission," said Ayako as she shut off the water.

"You just wanted to play around for a bit," said Naruto.

"What can I say? It gets boring sitting behind a desk all the time," said Yoko stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing the towel before wrapping herself up in it.

"So are you going to hack the intal and send it to the Council?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

"Not yet I'm not. I want to look over it a bit more. Information is something tricky and it is easy to miss something if you overlook it," said Ayako drying her hair.

Naruto nodded. "I see," said Naruto before turning to his room. "I'm going to bed. Delia wants me to meet her sister tomorrow night,"

"Have fun with Joker Junior," said Ayako.

"Your coming with me. It's a family invite," said Naruto with a smirk.

Batcave

Max groaned in pain as the ointment was applied to her back by Terry with Bruce over seeing it. Max felt like such a let down after that beat down she took. And what's worse is that they got the data that she was trying to protect. All in all this was a bad start to her career as a crime fighter.

"Some start to my first night huh?" asked Max sitting up.

"What you did was reckless and a move any one of the Robins would have made back in my day. Your lucky that your not dead," said Bruce.

"But she's not a Robin and she had to make a decision," said Terry glaring at Bruce.

"I'm not saying it was wrong, but you should have been more careful. This is something that comes with experience. That girl you fought is a trained fighter and the man with her was even more so," said Bruce.

"Do you have something on them?" asked Terry.

"Not really, but I managed to find a few recordings of them in action together. Alone they are strong. Together they are unbeatable. I also found a name for them. The Fox Duo. It's believed that they work for hire and are part of an international crime ring. No real data has even been pulled on them though," said Bruce.

"So how long have they been active. There's got to be some kind of record

"About 4 years give or take. They started with petty thefts in Europe, but moved to Tech and data about 2 years ago. At that point we figured they joined up with a Crime Ring. The JL is actually working on this Crime ring at the moment," said Bruce.

"Why haven't we met the JL yet?" asked Max.

Bruce looked at her like she was stupid. "Because since I retired the JL has become a joke. It's to big and the members are no longer The respected individuals they use to be. Instead it's THE LEAGUE," said Bruce.

"I see. If that's the case we need to get creaking on the data that they stole," said Max.

"We will, but not right now. You two need to head to home and get some rest," said Bruce.

"Yes pops," said Max.

"Got Mr. Wyane. See you soon." said Terry as he and Max prepared to leave.

Delia and Deidra's Apartment

1955

Delia paced as she waited for her boyfriend to arrive so that they could have a nice dinner, between themselves. Deidra had thought it prudent to invite Naruto to their home to share a nice dinner. Delia wore blue jean shorts, and a white button up shirt with heels. Her sister was wearing a knee length skirt, and a orange top. She was finishing setting the table.

"Calm down sister and sit down," said Deidra. "I'm sure that it's not that bad,"

Delia looked at her twin and sighed. "You don't get it. He's like the best guy a gal from Gotham," said Delia.

Deidra opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the ringing of the door bell. She went over to the door and opened. She was almost speechless as she got her first look at her sisters Mystery man. He was a handsome devil, but the girl next to him was another story all together.

"Hello. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is my sister Uzumaki Yoko. May we come in," said Naruto as politely as possible.

"Sure," said Deidra allowing the duo into her home.

Naruto and Yoko allowed themselves in before going to remove their shoes, before they saw that no shoes racks were at the door.

Yoko turned to them. "I don't mean to be rude Quinn-san, but where is your shoe rack and slippers?" asked Yoko

"In our rooms. We take or shoes off when we get to our rooms. "Why were you trying to take off your shoes.

Naruto chuckled. "Our apologies. We sometimes forget we are not in japan and tend to do things such as remove our shoes often. Shoes in Japan are left in the foyer, and traded for house slippers, with the gesture being both symbolic and a conscious desire to leave behind the outer world by shedding, literally, the first obvious steps—shoes," said Naruto almost sagely.

"Sorry," said Delila looking at her boyfriend.

Naruto chuckled. "it's fine. I'd like to introduce you to my little sister. Yoko," said Naruto.

Yoko put on a smile, before bowing. "It's nice to meet my brother's girlfriend,"

00000000000000000000

Yoko: Now that was funny

Killjoy: Hush you

Zaara: she has a point brother.

Inq: Oh shut up and hurry to the next chapter. I have a man to nab for myself

Max: Until next time everyone


End file.
